transparent feelings
by Cinnamon-Fudg3
Summary: couldn't think of a summary , this my first lawlu ... o.o its tragic (apparently) AU and yaoi


first lawlu - sorry if uhm...its not as badass as most

under . that .sun - helped me so im pretty confident ill have no typo's MUAHAHA... (thanks for helping btw)

i have ooc syndrome so sorry beforehand and enjoy~

honestly if you review i might hide but id like some criticism...if there is any though!

i dont own op either o.o almost forgot that

* * *

The moon illuminated the room lighting it up with a soft glow, it was there that a boy sat kicking his feet impatiently, waiting for his lover to come home from the dreaded nightshift. He had to watch his beloved sleep all day long to prepare for the long night ahead. Knowing he's going to work overtime – possibly staying and napping in the break room seeing as he hated coming home.

With a lazy push the childish teen hopped down from the chair to move towards the balcony. His small cold feet padding against the tiles once he reached the living room causing a shiver to run up his spine which he ignored for when he finally reached the door he splayed his hands over the cold glass, pressing his face against the cold window like door, to peek at the sea of city lights.

This is one of the reasons he loved their apartment, it was the view always reminding him of the sea when dark contrasted with the city lights making it appear like a harbour of lights in the middle of nowhere.

Releasing a breath he fumbled to open the door causing the curtains to dance once a gentle breeze swept throughout the cold dark apartment. Skipping outside he leaned over the railing, dangerously low 'Traffy would usually scold me' the teen grinned from who knows what he recalled in his dangerously confusing mind.

Looking over the thousands of lights he frowned as he tilted his head, he hated being alone so maybe visiting one of his friends or brothers would make him feel better? But he really wanted to wait for Law to come home, slumping down to lean against the rail while attempting to think so hard his face turned slightly pink before he gave up with a puff. "I'll get a fever if i think any longer!" The teen whined out slapping his cheeks almost to emphasise to no one but himself, really.

Groaning out for no reason he jumped up. "I'm bored and hungry!" Was the childish voice's response to the empty apartment, running to the fridge and checking it he noticed once again it's empty. Traffy forgot to buy him food for two months already! Was he still mad at him? He knew for a fact the older man ignored him most of the time – scratch that he always ignored him – the teen's shoulders slumped in depression, hunger, boredom and probably sadness. He still couldn't figure out why his lover ignored him even when he looked at the younger it was like he looked through him with dull tired eyes, the same eyes he used to love would look at him like he wasn't there at all. It honestly confused him, then again, a lot of things confused him.

Tapping his fingers against the cold tiles he thought back about what could make everyone so ignorant about him, even his brothers and friends ignore him. Well everyone except Chopper – his beloved dog. Speaking of him, he misses him, maybe he should visit him? He knew why Law had to give him to Robin, one of their friends, well anyway, he had to give him away because he works so much, but seriously shouldn't they have asked Luffy's permission first before giving away his possessions?

It was another thing that made the teen angry, everyone would talk about him and give his things away to one another like he wasn't right there in front of them sitting beside Chopper. Were they trying to pull a prank on him? Was Law part of the prank? Why? Why was he being pranked for so long? Though, it wasn't funny anymore.

Looking at his pale hands he pressed it against his eyes, trying to rub away the tiresome and heavy feeling he felt was permanently draped over his body and eyes for the past two months. He didn't like to sleep though he fought it so hard because he felt that whenever he did he would disappear, after what felt like hours and probably was, he pushed himself up from the floor feeling extremely tired as he forced his legs to move just to go back to the balcony to watch the sun appearing and city lights dying down as the morning light kisses the horizon.

It had become his routine since long ago. Once he reached his destination and just in time he leaned against the rail with his arms propped up on the cold metal while breathing in the morning air, he took deep breaths before noticing how he quickly got tired these days. It wasn't supposed to be this way, was it? Then if it wasn't why was no one seeing him? Why was his lover punishing himself and why the hell did he even forgive him after all he has done?! Maybe it was how life works? Punishing people when it thought they had enough chances? Maybe enough of their stupidity or perhaps it just wanted to stop their clock and end their story…

He wasn't the type to overthink, no he was a rather carefree, childish, high spirited child even now as a teen he was the exact same, he was rather open minded and loved the fact of the supernatural and loved anything that sounded cool. The only thing he hated most in life would be three things: first one being that people shouldn't stab one's friends in the back, two – would never talk trash about another person or anyone's dream for that fact and last but not least, is to never hurt his family or friends.

Humming as he watched the sky grow pink and orange as the sun decides she played hide and seek long enough. It always fascinated the teen how the morning sky and night sky would appear in beautiful colors when the sun either sets or appears, enchanting him at the very moment like always. Once the pink morphed into a darkish purple before the first glimpse of the bright sun appeared blinding him for a moment and forcing the male to blink a few times, a bright grin appeared on his face while he lazily reached out towards the sun.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A tired sigh came from the older male once he reached out with a tattooed hand to unlock his door, while the key was shifted he turned the door knob showing the D-E-A-T-H tattooed on his fingers. Scaring most of his patients considering him being a surgeon, he honestly didn't want to come home then again this apartment wasn't his home anymore since the 26th of March. He was still looking into other apartments since the incident he hated how quiet everything has gotten since he had gone, fighting the urge to go and book himself into a hotel he pushed open the front door.

Closing the door behind him lazily he was about to walk straight to the bedroom when he felt a breeze sweep into the apartment, looking up towards the door for the balcony he felt his eyes widen. He probably would've thought one of his friends were here considering his apartment is on the 10th floor, but no it was him standing there with his back towards him, but he knew. He would know that mop of raven hair anywhere, the same small frame that cuddled against him in bed, the same neck he would kiss either playfully or passionately.

Slowly making his way towards the young man hoping desperately he isn't hallucinating , but he knew in the back of his mind as he reached the balcony door that the teen wasn't and can't be real, he wouldn't say it though, he wouldn't make a sound if it means he can see him just once more. He quietly approaches the younger male lifting his tanned arm to just touch the shoulder just to confirm if he's real, well that's what he tells himself at least. As soon as his hand made contact he almost froze he could feel the coldness dripping through the younger's clothes while the teen himself turned around to acknowledge his presence.

Grey eyes widened once again the pale teen was contrasting against the bright colors of the morning sky and the sun itself, onyx eyes stared back at him studying him before fully turning around with a loving smile happy to have some attention for the first time in two months. "TRAFFY!" He yelled out throwing his arms around the tanned neck, the said man shivered feeling the coldness seep into his skin while his little lover tightened his grip around the older man.

"L-Luffy."He couldn't believe it. Honestly, Luffy was the same hyper 18 year old he knew and lived with, but at the same time he wasn't, and for the first time since that day tears begun to sting his eyes while his vision started to blur.

Luffy stopped what he was doing once he felt wetness make contact with his already cold skin, pulling away slightly he watched as the older man cried before gripping his hips – actually, he started touching and feeling him everywhere confusing him, "Traffy, what are you doing?" He asked scrunching up his eyebrows while tilting his head, causing the other to take a sharp intake of breath.

"I can touch you, you're here…" He started rambling before cupping the younger's face.

"I've always been here, looking after everyone... it's lonely though…" He whispered the last part hoping the older man didn't hear but he obviously did.

Law pulled him closer, any closer he would probably suffocate them both. "Lu, Luf... Luffy…" He sobbed out, his chest wrenching in pain even though it's impossible to explain with words it felt like his heart wanted to explode while it was being stepped on and stabbed all in a matter of seconds, every minute. Because he couldn't be real, even when he sat here holding onto him it wasn't possible.

"Law." Luffy said softly and a flood of new emotions arose within him, he idly felt when Luffy wiped or kissed away some of his tears. He kept staring ahead of him trying to figure out what to make of this as time ticked by.

"It's okay Law, I wanted to tell you... I will always love you." Luffy knew himself why Law couldn't see him, his friends and anyone except Chopper.

He gave Law a smile that could rival the sun, it was in that moment that Law felt overcome with shock for the third time that morning. Leaning in he kissed Luffy passionately with all the love and pain he bottled up once they pulled away to fuel their precious lungs with air that he noticed something he probably should've seen earlier "LUFFY!"

The said teen shook his head a few tears escaping and running down his pale cold cheeks "I. Love. You. Law." He mouthed before he disappeared just as the sun finally made its way and proudly shone in the sky.

That's right, what Luffy knew, but just didn't want to acknowledge was that he had died two months ago he just wanted to stay with his beloved.

XxXxX March 26th XxXxX

After a fight that could've never happened if Law only had come clean about his weekend adventures and ended it sooner, but no he had to say goodbye to the man he had been secretly seeing considering he decided to ask his boyfriend of 4 years to get married he got home drunk he could hardly walk. Out of frustration he lashed out at Luffy and practically kicked the younger out of their apartment, Luffy only tried to help, but can you really help someone who didn't want it? You can only go that far.

Deciding he would come back in the morning he grabbed his jacket and rushed to their car while calling his older brother Sabo knowing he has a higher rate to answer instead of the narcoleptic brunette. He knew just mentioning the fight would make the hot-headed man try to murder his lover so that's a big no, no.

After confirming that he could crash at his brothers place he made his way to Sabo. Taking his time and hoping he could figure out his feelings, considering the betrayal and pain he felt, even through it all he loved Law so much...

Throughout the entire feelings debate he didn't notice the speeding car approaching him from wrong lane until it was too late, snapping his eyes open he swerved out of the way only to tip the car. It was in that instant that it all happened and ended.

He didn't feel the pain at all, considering the fact that the one thing that always saves people, time and time again, was the one thing that took away the teens life. The safety belt had in the exact moment the car tipped over to roll, severed the teenagers head from his body.

No one wanted to admit it, but after his grandfather identified the body it was said that Law had washed and brushed the boy's hair saying a final goodbye…


End file.
